Quit Stalling
by Ichigo Lover
Summary: A drunk teal head, and a hot red head, at a bar...what could happen?     Warning!:Yaoi, guyXguy


ok, so this is my 'second' yaoi fanfic...hope you like it..:P Thanks to my friend for editing! :Doh yeah, and review please, I'd love to hear your ideas!

Grimmjow drank his third mug of beer. He sat on the high wobbly chairs. "One more!" He yelled at the guy cleaning a glass.

"That's your fourth-" "Yeah, so?" Grimmjow grunted staring at the empty mug.

The guy shrugged and grabbed his mug, he filled it up half way, "No, all the way", the guy just rolled his eyes, "Well there better be someone picking you up then" He said to himself.

Grimmjow stared at every girl that passed by, their boyfriend's glared at him telling him to back off. He returned the look and smirked to himself. He drank the glass and slammed it on the table. He saw a group of guys laughing and cheering every now and then when they heard a song they knew as they sang along.

He noticed an attractive red head coming his way ,he looked familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He usually was never interested in men, but this time he felt like he should lay off on girls. He smirked as nasty thoughts rushed through his head.

The red head was wearing a dark green shirt that read 'Bite me' and tight black jeans. He waved at a couple of people. He came closer to where Grimmjow was. The red headed teen slipped by some girls who giggled and talked quietly to themselves.

"Can I have a beer" He said not noticing Grimmjow at all right behind him. Grimmjow was only staring at the attractive teen, head going up and down his skinny but muscular body.

"Here you go sir" He grabbed it and gulped it down seating himself on the creaking chair. Grimmjow stared at him from his corner of his eye.

The red head turned round to him. Grimmjow's eyes immediately turning back to his empty glass. "Hey, don't you go to Kurakara High School?" Grimmjow turned. His light blue eyes meeting the red's dark brown ones. The red head smiled slightly.

"Yeah" Ichigo said thinking how stupid he was in not recognizing him faster. "I'm the new kid, I'm in your class, Biology." Grimmjow didn't answer. "anyways, my name's Ichigo" Grimmjow still didn't respond. "And yours is Grimmjow." "How do you know that?" Grimmjow growled, looking as if he didn't want anyone knowing his name.

"I have my reasons." Ichigo said taking another big gulp of his beer. Grimmjow turned his eyes to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and chuckled. Grimmjow blushed ever so slightly. "another round" Grimmjow demanded. They guy came and poured another cup, looking at them with interest. Grimmjow gulped it all in two gulps.

The next thing Grimmjow knew they were both entering the boy's bathroom. Ichigo locked them both in a small stall.

He pushed him against one of the stall's wall and starting unzipping his pants. Grimmjow so loved that glorious sound, that sound that gave him the pleasure he desired. He started unzipping his own.

Ichigo started to lick his strong neck ,making Grimmjow shiver. Grimmjow wrapped his hand around his waist roaming down. Grimmjow reached his ass and squeezed it. Ichigo gave a silent yelp and pushed himself forward pushing his knee in between Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow arched his back slightly. Ichigo chuckled and grabbed Grimmjow's manhood. Grimmjow clenched his teeth. Ichigo started rubbing it slowly. Grimmjow moaned softly. Grimmjow started biting his lip when Ichigo started rubbing it faster.

Ichigo licked his way toward Grimmjow's mouth stopping at his jaw and sucking it softly. Grimmjow could feel his jaw tremble. "You could come now" Ichigo whispered making Grimmjow come. Cum got all over Ichigo's hand and on his black jeans.

Ichigo bent down and licked his hand then cleaning Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow jumped and screamed. Ichigo smiled and kept on cleaning.

When he finished He kissed him passionately then shoved his fingers into his mouth. Grimmjow's tongue explored his fingers as he wet them with his warm saliva.

Ichigo pulled them out, and gently rubbed his fingers around the entrance. Grimmjow could feel his heart pounding faster, his body aching to feel that pain that gave him pleasure. Ichigo slowly slipped his fingers through, into the warm, squishy, tight inside.

Grimmjow at first groaned, at the pain then those groans turned to loud moans. Ichigo chuckled every now and then while nibbling at Grimmjow's ear. When Ichigo thought he had enough he took his fingers out and positioned himself so they both were comfortable.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo pulled his body forward entering Grimmjow. Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's ass gently, Ichigo let out a small moan. Ichigo started off very slow, kissing every inch of Grimmjow's neck.

"faster" Grimmjow would plead. Ichigo grunted, and picked up the pace.

Luckily only a few guys entered. The music was to loud to be heard anyways.

Grimmjow screamed, as the stalls started to shake rapidly with every thrust Ichigo did. "Damn..Ichigo!" Grimmjow clutched Ichigo's ass pushing him in harder. "Harder, harder, damn it!" Grimmjow yelled.

He was sure his screams could be heard all the way outside, but he didn't give a shit. Ichigo thrusted one last time into Grimmjow's body, panting. Ichigo pulled himself out and wiped his face full of hot sweat.

Grimmjow so was in trouble, he loved this red head, not even noticing once that he attended his school. The only thing he could do was stare at the red's amazing body.

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow's ear, "Let's go to my place…you could scream all you want there." this sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Grimmjow adored this kid, no other girl or guy, ever made him scream the way he screamed minutes ago, there was no way he was going to say no. "C'mon Grimm" Ichigo whispered.


End file.
